


A Thousand Words, But You're Worth More

by thoughtsaboutshows



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Missing Scene, cute date night, surprise date night, taking a cute picture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:49:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29905506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thoughtsaboutshows/pseuds/thoughtsaboutshows
Summary: Sabrina has been stressed.  And her lovely warlock boyfriend has taken notice, and decided she needed a night out.  So Nick planned the perfect romantic date, with a little help, and doesn't tell her a thing about it.Or, a one-shot based on a "Sweaters" promptOr, a missing scene/my take on when Nick and Sabrina took that picture
Relationships: Nicholas Scratch/Sabrina Spellman
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	A Thousand Words, But You're Worth More

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place right after Dr. Cereberus' House of Horrors and before the next episode. I took some liberties and were gonna decide there's a chunk of time in between.

**A Thousand Words, But You're Worth More**

_Post Part 2 Episode 4_

* * *

Sabrina twirled around her room, changing from outfit to outfit in order to find the perfect one. Not that it really mattered what she wore for her date with Nick, he’d be enamored with her either way. Plus he’d seen her next to nothing when she’d stripped down for Lupercalia and in less than attractive lights, puking up her weight in botched potion at the Top Boy competition. No matter what she wore his response was always the same, an awestruck smile and a compliment that would make her cheeks blush. His phrasing was always different, forever trying to come up with the correct words in any of the many languages he spoke to describe Sabrina Spellman. For him none came close to her beauty or her fierceness. He could spend the rest of time complimenting her a million different ways only to scratch the surface and never find the one that was as perfect as she was. 

Sabrina mulled over her closet as her old radio played and continued to consider what to wear. He’d hadn’t given in and told her what he had planned. Sabrina had tried to get it out of him, kissing him thoroughly before he left her at the mortuary the previous day. But her efforts to get him to slip went unsuccessful, and he disappeared with a wink. The only clue he’d given her was to dress warm, that it was a good idea to wear one of her many sweaters he loved on her so much. 

The problem was she really did have about a million sweaters so there were almost too many to choose from. And despite how he’d love her in anything, she wanted to look good. She could tell from nearly the moment they met that Nicholas Scratch admired her. His adoring smile never wavered whether her daily choice of accessory was a demonology text or Harvey Kinkle. Nick had bided his time, shown up for her when she needed him, and now he was the one on her arm. Nicholas Scratch was her boyfriend.

_Boyfriend._

It’d been about a week since she looked down on him lying in her bed, contemplative and serene, and asked him the question. It was his soft smile, the way his fingers grazed his brow as he answered without any doubt that he had hoped he was her boyfriend that confirmed for her that the card reader was right. She could trust him. 

They’d kissed and kissed that night and Nick had agreed to stay away from the Weird Sisters, another sign of unwavering devotion, and she considered allowing him to kiss her further. But begrudgingly sent him home later once the midnight moon had passed its highest peak. 

He’d been a great boyfriend thus far, holding her hand when she asked, walking her to school. Somehow Nick always had some answer to her crazy question whether he was pulling it from a book or from that damn mind of his. Sabrina had come to learn that Nick had a keen ability to sense her stress and an even better ability to calm her down. The awkwardness and lingering sting of Lupercalia was gone and they found their footing in their relationship, free of vengeful familiars and uncertainty of where they stood. 

Nick had taken her on plenty of dates, both before and after defining their relationship, showing up on time most nights now. But she couldn’t help but wish he’d be running a bit late as she spun in what seemed to be the tenth outfit, unable to decide what to wear for tonight. 

She didn’t know what they were doing but she figured they weren’t going to Dr. Cee’s, her outfit blocked by the booth she sat in. It wasn’t an Academy thing where her clothes might be judged and compared to the vintage-chic lace collars of the Weird Sisters. No tonight he was simply taking her out. 

“ _Let me get you out of the house, Spellman._ ” He had told her when he walked her home from the Academy two days prior. With her eyebrows raised she realized he had listened when she talked, noticed that she was off ever since Zelda had announced she was marrying Blackwood. According to Sabrina, the tone in the Spellman House was skewed with the tension of not a single Spellman, save Zelda, thinking this wedding was a good idea. She’d kissed him deeply in response and whispered a _yes please_ against his lips. But she frowned when he’d declined her invitation to dinner, earning a wink and a smirk and a comment about having plans to form. He’d kissed her frown and turned it upside down with a curl of his tongue.

She had no idea what she was in for as she took a final turn and settled on a black turtleneck and a tight red plaid skirt and tights, hoping it was warm enough for whatever he had planned. With her headband in place she nodded at herself in the mirror and considered it done. Nick had once told her he loved the contrast of her light hair against black, and with red being her signature it seemed to be the perfect outfit. 

She took another spin, not to change her outfit, but to take one last look and admire her handiwork. _She looked good_ and was excited for Nick to see her. She was also excited for whatever it was he had planned and began to count down the seconds until he said he’d be there. It was Salem’s annoyed meow that brought her from her thoughts. 

“No, I’m not changing again. Thank you very much.” Sabrina answered with an eye-roll. She patted down her skirt and twirled again. “I like this one.” 

When Salem meowed again she nearly threw something at him for his sassiness. Her cousin’s teasing at her new relationship was bad enough. She didn’t need her familiar making snide comments about Nick either. 

“Oh hush, Salem, it’s just a date. There will be no funny business.” She paused and smirked at him, winking. “None that I’m not okay with at least.” 

A knock on the door saved Sabrina from having to hear more of her familiar’s rambling and she waltzed over to the door, heart pounding in her ears at who she knew she’d find on the other side. She opened it wide and Nick was there with his head tilted to the side and a wide smirk on display. His eyes darted up and down as he took in appearance and the smirk on his lips turned into a full-blown smile. 

“You, Sabrina Spellman, are captivating.” There he was, picking out another way to describe her that he had never used. She rolled her eyes slightly while trying to bite back a smile, but it was to no avail. The effect that Nicholas Scratch had on her was obvious and there was no sense hiding it anymore. He was her boyfriend after all. 

Nick had shown up wearing a sweater as well, one of her favorites of his. It was a dark gray and soft, and the white collared shirt popping out underneath made him look so put together. _So good._ He had long abandoned forcing down his curls with copious amounts of hair gel and now, at the suggestion of Sabrina, only used a tiny amount to hold them slightly in place but giving them that perfectly messy appearance. 

“You don’t look half bad yourself, Scratch.” Sabrina said folding her arms and leaning against the door frame, absolutely not hiding that she was checking him out. 

“I hope you’re ready for a great night.” Nick said with a wink.

“I’d be more ready if my boyfriend told me what we were doing.” 

“Now where’s the fun in that.” Nick answered, crossing his arms and not giving in. 

“I don’t do well with surprises. I’m stubborn and I like to know what’s going on.” She said playfully with her chin in the air. 

“Trust me I know, Spellman.” He chuckled when her mouth dropped open. “I know you like to be in charge but for tonight...You’ll just have to trust me.” He took a step closer and brushed a curl behind her ear. And then in that whisper tone of his he spoke again. “Do you think you can do that?” 

“Let me just grab my bag.” She said and pulled away before she abandoned whatever he had planned and spent the night making out with him in her bed, and used the moment to steady her breath. He followed her into the room, slipping his hands in his pockets with ease. They’d spent a lot of time up there and Nick appreciated the overwhelming sense of peace and belonging he felt when he occupied the space. He felt at home. Though he was starting to figure that had more to do with the witch currently flitting about the room rather than the multiple walls and rose window. 

When she grabbed her bag and caught him looking around her room, a serene look on his face, she couldn’t help but smile at him in return. Leaning back against her vanity she took another moment to just admire him. She’d caught him before, studying her mortal trinkets and pictures, in awe of the life she lived. He didn’t stray away from it, that was clear from the dance and dates he took her on to the way he walked her to school at Baxter High nearly every morning. 

This only led Sabrina further into the belief that Nicholas Scratch was not at all what he seemed. Sure he was cool, charming and handsome. But his heart wasn't made of stone, but flesh. Flesh that felt passionate and deep emotions. For her, for the family he’d lost, the familiar who’d died. He wasn’t the bad boy the weird sisters made him out to be. He had quick wit and a smirk to make her toes curl, but it was how his thumb rapped against her palm when he held it that really got her going. She felt safe with him, understood and seen. And that was something she had never felt before. 

His gaze drifted to hers and his eyes widened for a moment at her staring, slightly embarrassed that he’d been caught looking at her room again. She just pursed her lips and smiled, kicked off her vanity as she stood up straight and made her way to him. She let out a shaky breath and pushed out a laugh, looking down. She didn’t say anything, knowing commenting on his amazed explorations would only embarrass him further. So she used her index finger to lift his chin up to kiss him sweetly and softly. Just once, but enough to show him she appreciated his interest in her life. But not too much to mess up her lipstick. She wanted it to last on this date for at least a little bit. 

Her lips on his restored his confidence and he brushed her cheek as she pulled away. 

“You taking me on a date or not, Scratch?” She teased him with a smile and he laughed, for real this time.

“Yeah, Yeah.” He shook his head and pulled her hand to his lips to kiss it. “Let’s go.” 

He dragged her down the stairs and out the door and Sabrina expected him to pause so they could teleport somewhere. But instead he took off on their usual trek through the woods, down the usual path they ventured when he’d walk her to school. 

He held her hand tightly as they walked, his thumb dancing across her palm in the way she loved so much. The late winter air couldn’t get to her, the warmth that was coming from Nick standing close to her and smiling as he chatted away about a new demon he’d read up on keeping her comfortable. 

Before she knew it they were standing at the front of Baxter High and he was dragging her up the front steps.

“Come on, Spellman.” He said. Her mind was moving faster then her feet though and she was dumbstruck as to why he’d take her here. She expected him to push through the door or teleport them somewhere but he didn’t and she was surprised when he paused at the top of the steps. 

“We’re at my school.” Sabrina observed when he said nothing and she leaned against the stone wall of the outside door. He hovered over with a smile and an arm above her head. The moon was bright above his raven curls and it darkened his features. But she could still make out the mischievousness in his gaze. 

“We are.” He nodded and then lifted his other hand to run it through his curls. He was waiting for his secret helper to let them in and he was getting nervous they wouldn’t pull through. “The last time we were here didn’t end so well. I thought we could make some new memories.”

“Most of that night was good.” Sabrina stated with a raise of her eyebrows and a glint in her eyes. She pressed her palm to his chest and began moving it up and down. “You’re a good dance and I particularly liked the part in the library. Before Amalia showed up of course.” 

“I did enjoy holding you close.” Nick agreed and took in the way she chuckled and bit her lip.

“In front of Harvey you mean.” Sabrina teased him. Nick couldn’t deny it. A large part of him was all to happy to be the one on Sabrina’s arm and to dance with her closely, despite the fact that Harvey had gone to the dance with Roz. But Sabrina had it all wrong, that’s not why he had taken her at all. 

“I’m not gonna lie to you and say that I didn’t get some satisfaction out of that.” He admitted and she snorted in laughter. He grabbed her hand that was still on his chest and grew serious though. “But your ex-boyfriend isn’t the reason I took you to that dance, Spellman.” He kissed her knuckles. “I took you because of how I feel about you. And I knew that it would make you happy.” 

She had to kiss him then, so she grabbed him by the back of the neck and pulled his lips down to meet hers. She didn’t much care anymore about messing up her lipstick, nor did she care that they hadn’t actually entered the school yet. All she wanted to do was tell Nick a million times that she cared about him too, and no one had made her this happy in a long time. He got the message loud and clear as she deepened the kiss and slipped her tongue into his mouth, something he accepted willingly. 

He pressed her even closer up against the stone wall as one hand gripped her waist and the moved up and down along her side. She sighed when he bit down on her lower lip but she only nudged herself closer and rolled her hand into his hair, the other still palmed against his chest. He could have kissed her forever and she would have let him, had the opening of the front door and a clearing throat not pulled them from each other.

“Theo?” Sabrina asked before wiping at her face, knowing her lipstick had to be everywhere. Her friend just stood there in the doorway with a smug look on his face. He didn’t look embarrassed to have walked in on what he just did and Nick didn’t either, a smirk planted there despite the fact his lips were red and swollen. A reaction caused by both her lipstick and some biting of her own. “What are you doing here?”

“Nick needed some help getting into the school.” Sabrina turned her gaze to her boyfriend and raised her eyebrows questioningly. Nick cleared his throat and explained. 

“Apparently Ms. Wardwell put up extra protections on the school after it appeared someone had plans to burn it down.” Sabrina avoided his gaze and did her best to avoid admitting she had anything to do with that. “The only way to get in is the mortal way.” 

“And my dad provides some fresh produce and meat for the cafeteria so he has a set of keys.” Theo added as he held them up in his hands. “I got everything set up for you guys, well not everything…”

Nick nodded in understanding as his eyes lit up as if remembering something. He closed his eyes and muttered a few words in Latin but nothing seemed to happen, and Sabrina’s face contorted in confusion, but Nick just waved her off. Theo tossed Nick the keys and started to make his way down the steps. 

“Just lock up when you’re done. Sabrina can give me the keys on Monday. Have fun!’

“Thanks, man.” Nick said with sincerity and a smile as Theo scurried off.

“Bye, Theo!” Sabrina called before turning to Nick. “You asked Theo for help.” 

“Well there was no way I was pulling this off on my own, and he was more than willing to help me.” Nick answered her as he grabbed her hand and pulled her into the school. 

He didn’t hesitate to ask Sabrina’s friend for help. She had been stressed out lately and between their shaky beginning with the Amalia debacle and her Aunt’s upcoming wedding to Blackwood he wanted to make the night special. There was no way in Heaven he’d ask Harvey for help. Nick understood the boy was important to Sabrina and for that reason he wouldn’t curse him, but he didn’t have to like him. And he certainly didn’t have to ask him for help planning a date. He could have asked Roz, but given the fact she was dating the dumb mortal now that seemed too close. So Nick had chosen Theo to be his helper. He had liked him when they chatted briefly at the Sweethearts dance and he seemed like a cool guy. Chill, and one that would keep the date a secret.

It meant more to Sabrina than Nick knew that he’d enlisted the help of one of her oldest friends. Even more that he’d accepted Theo for exactly who he was immediately without question. Sabrina still had no idea what Nick had in store for them that night but found she was even more excited as he dragged her through more and more halls. She made them take a pause every once and a while as she explained something on the walls or in a case. Her real motives were clear every time though as she pulled him flush against her with her back on a locker, kissing him nearly just as hungry as she had on the front steps. 

Nick eventually got her to stop making them take kissing pit stops, telling her something like _there’s plenty of time for that later_ and she allowed him to take the lead. When they reached the top floor of the school however she grew suspicious. He led her to a stairwell she had never seen and pulled her up it, grasping her hand tightly. When he pushed the door open at the top of it she realized where they were. They walked out onto the roof of Baxter High, the moon and stars on full display. 

In the middle nestled underneath a canopy of twinkle lights and candles was a screen set up with a projector, a table of snacks, and a couch. As the got closer Sabrina noticed it was the couch from the Library, the cozy one that Nick and Sabrina had found themselves on shortly before Amalia interrupted their tender moment. It made sense now to Sabrina what Nick had conjured earlier on the steps. Most of what was up there Theo could have managed. But there was no way he’d be able to get the Library couch up to the roof. Nick had sent it up there with a few quick Latin words. 

“Nick…” Sabrina started as she spun in a circle taking it all in. It was incredibly romantic and sweet and she couldn’t wait to curl up with him on that couch. “This is incredible.” 

“I know you like a horror double feature.” Nick told her as he grabbed her hand again and pulled her to the couch. Suddenly the request to wear something warm made sense. They’d be watching a movie outside. “And we could have gone to that drive-in in Riverdale. But this way we get to pick the movie _and_ it’s just you and me.” 

“Just the two of us.” She said as they both sat down and she ran her hand up his arm and grabbed his bicep. “I love it. It’s perfect, Nick. A night under the stars with you and a movie? I couldn’t ask for more.” 

Nick smiled to himself, proud that he had done something right. He’d been trying to make up for lying about Amalia but in Sabrina’s eyes he’d more than done so a long time ago. They hadn’t talked about his _I love her_ declaration but it was in moments like these, when Nick pulled a blanket over her and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. When he handed her her favorite candy and a mug of spiked hot chocolate that she believed he’d meant it. And she thought she might feel the same. 

“Wait I want to take a picture with you.” Nick told her as he fumbled around with what was on a table and pulled out a camera, stopping them both from digging into their snacks. 

“Why?” Sabrina asked with a laugh. She knew it was not customary for witches and warlocks to take pictures given that they lived so long. It was usually done on extra special occasions, such as weddings or high priest ordinations.

“Isn’t that what boyfriends do?” Nick asked her with a shrug. “Put pictures of their girlfriends in their lockers?”

Sabrina leaned in with a smile and pecked his lips.

“You are a conjurer, Nicholas Scratch. You can call forth any book you need. You don’t have a locker.” She pointed out to him. 

“For next to my bed then.” He leaned in and kissed her nose. “So you can be the first thing I see when I wake up.” 

“There are easier ways to do that.” She teased him again and brushed her nose with his, this time being a little cheeky. His eyes darkened at her suggestion. They hadn’t talked about having sex since Lupercalia, and even then she wasn’t exactly outspoken about the fact that she had been planning on losing her virginity that night. The way he looked at her now lent itself to the fact that she could still see it happening with him. Maybe not tonight, but soon. 

“Careful.” Nick warned as she winked. He cleared his throat once, pushing past the moment despite how turned on he felt with her pressed close to him. “Now this is a mortal disposable camera.” He tossed the small plastic rectangle in his hand a few times before winking at her. “With some _slight_ modifications.”

“Oh yeah?” Sabrina asked as she bit her tongue from laughing at how proud he looked. It was adorable. With a wink he answered her.

“I charmed it to take pictures on its own.” Be held up his hands and wiggled his fingers as the camera hung in mid air. “So I could put both of my arms around you.” 

“You really are smooth, Nicholas Scratch.” Sabrina told him as she slid closer, and he wrapped one arm around her shoulder, the other holding her the shoulder that was closest to him. She leaned into him, her head near his and placed her hand on his knee. With a snap of his fingers the old camera clocked, but no flash went off. 

Grumbling to himself Nick reached out, realizing he’d forgotten to press and hold the button to get it to go on. Sabrina bit back a smile, but really she was touched, amazed that he’d taken the time to learn how to use one. 

With it all set up and the flash ready to fire he snapped a finger again and it worked this time. Both of them were smiling wide and they took a few in that position, before Sabrina surprised him with a picture of her lips on his. That one wouldn’t go in her locker, but she wanted a memory of this perfect night that was just for her. 

“I’ll get these developed tomorrow.” Nick said kissing the side of her head and moving to pull her closer.

“Look at you, doing things the mortal way.” Sabrina said to him, eyes shining up at him.

“Well I have this half-mortal girlfriend who’s pretty great. Thought I’d try a thing or two.”

“I like being your girlfriend, Scratch.” She told him, reaching her arm across his middle. 

“I like it too.” He kissed her hair again before reaching for the remote to the projector. “Ready for a movie.”

“Heck yes.” Sabrina answered. “What are we watching?” She asked but he didn’t need to respond, the opening images to _The Sound of Music_ filling the screen. “Nick you didn’t!”

“You mentioned during the passion play that this was one of your favorite musicals. Theo helped me find a copy.”

“It is one of my favorites!” Sabrina nearly squealed as she snuggled closer. “I know like the whole thing by heart. Zelda used to hate it, given it was about a future nun. But once she learned she left the convent for a handsome baron she was all about it. I can’t believe you’re willingly watching it.”

“I’m watching it with you, Spellman. That’s all I want.”

She leaned up and kissed him again for what felt like the hundredth time and settled into his arms further as he pulled the blanket tighter around them. 

Nick stole a few glances at Sabrina who seemed to smile though the whole thing, silently mouthing the words and not so silently humming along. At one point she had caught him staring and matched his intense gaze, eyes darting to his lips again.

She would blame it on how his eyes seemed to bore into her and he would blame the way her fingers trailed up his charcoal sweater. But before either knew it she was in his lap straddling him, the movie forgotten in the background. There wasn’t much that could pull her from the rasp of Nick’s tongue against hers and the way he moaned into her mouth. But apparently one movie scene could do it because just as Nick’s thumb slid under her sweater she was off his lap and tapping his chest to get his attention.

“Wait, this is my scene. My favorite song. You have to watch.” Her cheeks were flushed but her eyes were set adoringly on the screen as the young lovers Rolf and Liesl began their song _16 Going on 17._ Nick paid attention, staving down his racing heart and watching the scene his girlfriend loved so much. 

She snuggled closer to him again and he was more than happy to pull her close. They actually watched the rest of the movie, Sabrina claiming more scenes as her favorite and Nick actually getting interested in the plot.

When the credits rolled Nick offered to start another movie. He hadn’t brought a second but was confident he could use magic to make the screen play something. Instead Sabrina bit her lip and shook her head.

“Do you think we could just lay here for a while?” She asked, face blushing with a hint of a smile. Nick’s in response was full blown. His gaze lit up his entire face and his smile was brighter than the stars above his head. 

“Come here, Spellman.” He said with a flick of his head. She smiled wide then as he took her into his arms and laid back. He brought the blanket with them as they settled to snuggle on the couch, Sabrina half on top of him and half nestled between him and the back of it. She felt safe and secure there, and so warm and comfortable she felt like she didn’t want the night to end.

Because when it did and the morning sun shone on Greendale, she’d be back to planning a wedding she wanted nothing to do with. She chose to focus on this moment, on how incredibly soft Nick’s sweater was against her cheek, how it was like laying on a literal cloud. She chose to focus on the warmth of his chest and the sound of his faint puffs of breath, of how his lips felt pressed against her forehead. 

He’d been doing that more lately too, small doses of affection dispersed evenly in between the passionate kisses he gave her. She proudly held his hand and accepted the feeling of his lips against her hair. She didn’t think witches did that sort of thing, but it was another welcome surprise from Nick that he was different. 

“Tonight has been amazing, Nick.” Sabrina said as she turned her gaze up to him. He saw her through her hooded lashes, hands cupped on his chest staring up at him adoringly. His heart seized with a desire to capture the moment and save it, put it in his back pocket for then this all inevitably went south. As most things did for him. But for now he just soaked it in, relished in the feel of Sabrina Spellman tucked into his arms and hopefully leaving behind the scent of her lavender lotion, so he could remember her being there when this night ended. She snorted then as she thought of something else and the goofy look on her face had Nick falling in love all over again. “I can’t believe you brought the couch from the library.” She paused and lifted her head up for a moment and giggled. “Wait no actually I can believe it. You’re such a nerd.”

“I may be a nerd, Spellman. But you like that I’m a nerd.” He said as he chuckled with her and jostled her in his arms before holding tighter. “Besides, I thought we were in agreement that this couch was cozy. It felt right.” 

“Oh you definitely got tonight right, Scratch.” She told him as she lifted her finger and drifted it across his chin. Her scraping nail made him shudder and he couldn’t help but lean down to kiss her. It was a little uncomfortable for his neck at that angle but they quickly sank into it, sharing long and deep kisses for what felt like hours.

Eventually when the moon was at its highest and it was getting later and the two had settled into a comfortable silence, content to lay there with the other and look at the stars, Nick made the first move to take their leave.

“I should probably get you home, Spellman.” He said with a kiss on her head and started to get up. 

“Hold on, I think we can stay a little bit longer.” Sabrina told him and stopped his movements with a hand on his chest. She raised her eyebrows at him in that stunning and stubborn way of hers that was hard for him to deny, and she knew it too. 

“I don’t know, Sabrina. It’s past midnight, I don’t want your aunts to get worried.” He explained and tucked hair behind her ears and brushed her cheek. She tilted her head to the side, touched that he’d care about her aunts’ feelings. But he was way off base.

“Zelda’s at the academy with Blackwood. Hilda’s with Dr. Cee and Ambrose hasn’t come out of his room much since Luke died.” She paused for a moment, thinking of her cousin in his grief and shivering at the thought of losing Nick so suddenly. He seemed to sense this so he grabbed her hand and squeezed it, a reminder that he wasn’t going anywhere. He had just gotten her for Satan’s sake. He was not letting go now. “The only one I’d have to worry about is Salem. And not because he’d be worried, but because he’d make fun of me.”

“So what are you proposing then, Spellman?” Nick asked her, an amused glint in his eyes. 

“I say we stay right here.” He tapped his chest and lowered him back to the couch. “In each other’s arms, soaking up the moon like we never got to at Lupercalia.” Nick raised his eyebrows at her. “ _Clothes stay on._ It’s cold without the Lupercalian Magics.” She bit her lip at his sweet smile and brushed his runaway curls. “Besides where else do you have to be?”

He pulled her tight against him, closer than she had been before. she easily snuggled in, breathing in the scent of leather and sandalwood and nestling into the warmth his sweater-clad arms provided. 

“Right here, Spellman.” He kissed her forehead before pulling her even closer. “I need to be right here.” 

It was a tight squeeze and while it was a cozy couch it wasn’t the most ideal for sleeping. But they were comfortable and warm in each other’s arms. So slumber came quick and easy, pulling them both under like a gentle current. It was a relaxing and deep sleep, one much needed by both of them, and it seemed nothing could pull them from their peaceful rest. That was until a gritty and disgruntled growl shook the couch they were on and made them both wake immediately.

Sabrina half expected it to be Theo again, returning to help Nick clean up and tease her for falling asleep. Instead, standing above them with her arms crossed and looking all kinds of pissed off was Ms. Wardwell, witch and current Principal of Baxter High.

“Sabrina. Mr. scratch. What in Satan's name are you doing you here?” 

“Uhhhhh.” Sabrina started and then forced out an innocent smile. “Movie night?” 

“And if mortals had seen you?” Ms. Wardwell added, her anger clearly rising.

Nick and Sabrina finally sat up and Nick rubbed his face, not yet speaking and clearly not a morning person.

“Technically one did,”. Sabrina started as Ms. Warwell’s eyes widened. “But it’s fine because he already knows everything.”

“You know this is the second time in a few weeks that someone has broken into this school. I know you’re a witch but if you need a mortal punishment-”

Sabrina nudged Nick in the side, trying to get him to say _something._ He yelped slightly and rubbed where she’d hit and finally turned on his charm.

“Ms. Wardwell.” He said as he stood. “I just wanted to get Spellman to have a good time. You know how crazy homes can get when one is planning a witch wedding. She’s up to her ears in black silk and needed to blow off steam. There are way worse things we could have done than watching a movie on the roof.” He smiled brightly at her but she was not amused. “It was all my doing so I take full responsibility, don’t blame Sabrina. But since I don’t technically go here maybe we can clean it all up and call it good?” 

Ms. Wardwell smacked her lips and rolled her eyes. 

“I’ll do it, just get out of here.” She raised her hands to banish everything when Nick grabbed one of them and yelled _stop._ “Keep your hands off of me!”

Nick held both hands up in defense before slowly bending down to pick up the disposable camera. 

“I just wanted this. Precious memories on here.” He reached behind him for Sabrina’s hand, who had been on the verge of laughter this whole time. “Okay, let’s go, babe. Sorry again, Ms. Wardwelll.” 

They heard Ms. Wardwell muttering to herself as they walked away, something about putting up extra protection spells as Nick and Sabrina ran down the stairs laughing the whole way. When they were in the safety of being out of the school and a good distance away, she grasped his hand tighter and looked up at him.

“I can’t believe she caught us.” Sabrina said through her giggles, nearly crying from laughing so hard. “Did you see her face? I swear she was about to hex us before we ran away.”

“You’re enjoying this.” Nick added, his face hiring from his unceasing still laughter. “You liked ruffling her feathers.”

“You’re the one who said you like a rebel witch.” Sabrina told him with a smirk as she hopped in front of him and started to walk backwards, still gripping his hand. He shook his head with a smile in response, adoring her and all her morning hair glory. “Besides she lied to me for a long time. I don’t really care what she thinks.”

“And what will Zelda think. If she finds out that you broke into the school and stayed the night?” Nick teased her.

“She’d probably give me a medal. Congratulate me for finally dating someone who she deems worthy.” 

She walked side by side with them again and he wrapped his arm around her shoulder, and she leaned close. 

“So does that mean I’m in? The Spellman family approves?”

Sabrina tapped her lip in thought as they made their way back into the Spellman property.

“Well I think you got Zelda and Ambrose on your side. Hilda’s a bit of a wildcard. She doesn’t trust charming warlocks.” She paused on the first few steps, facing him standing up at her from the bottom. 

“So you think I’m charming?” He teased her with a smirk and a wink. His hair was messy and his sweater was a little wrinkled from her laying on him all night but she still thought he looked just as handsome, maybe even more so in that state, as he always did. Needless to say, yes, she thought he was very charming. 

“I think you made your way into my heart despite the fact I was determined to resist you.” Sabrina told him honestly with a smirk of her own as he took a few steps up the stairs so he was only one beneath her, their faces perfectly lined up.

“Well you did tell me to stick around.” Nick pointed out as he tilted his head to the side. The sun was bright and warm, but he felt more warmth radiating off of the smile was giving him and the closeness in which they stood. Nick wanted to save it for the days in which he couldn’t see her, the ones that were infinitely colder and darker without her. 

“I’m glad I did.” She answered him before closing the small space between them, kissing him softly. She didn’t deepen it too much, knowing her nosey familiar was likely staring at the two of them from her rose window. She was already expecting a mouthful from the dramatic goblin-cat for staying out all night. As much as she wanted to kiss Nick more, she didn’t need to add more fuel to Salem’s already large fire. “Thank you again, Nick. I really had a wonderful time.” 

“You’re welcome, Spellman.” Nick said as he pecked her lips one more time and brushed his thumb against his cheek. He knew he needed to say goodbye soon, but he absolutely could not stop touching her in some way. He felt better when he was connected to her, when he could feel her warm skin or the powerful magic that always seemed to pulse in the air around her. “I obviously had a good time with you too. I’ll have those pictures for you tomorrow.”

“And copies for yourself of course.” Sabrina added reaching over and picking up a piece of dark fuzz from Nick’s sweater that must have come off of hers.

“Of course.” He said with a wink. “For my bedside table.” 

She smiled and leaned in to kiss him one last time, a lingering one that would leave them both wanting more before she said goodbye. He waited until she was in the house to leave, and even then he paused another moment and brushed his lips with his fingers. As if savoring how it had felt to have hers there. He didn’t know she watched him dreamily from the hidden front window, making sure he was safely teleported away before bounding up the stairs to face her annoying familiar.

At first she tried to keep her answers short, thinking she’d want to keep the whole night between her and Nick. But it wasn’t long before it was gushing out of her and she couldn’t help but tell Salem all about it, all about how wonderful her _boyfriend_ Nicholas Scratch was and how romantic the date had been. She was off for nearly an hour describing everything and blushing at the memory of falling asleep to the lullaby of his steady heartbeat. By the end Salem was begging her to stop, claiming he was going to vomit up the expensive tuna Hilda had bought if she didn’t quit with the “mushy gushy crap.” 

He left her alone for the rest of the day, which may have been her plan all along, and Sabrina thought about calling up Roz to tell her. She hadn’t talked to her friend in a while and figured she’d love to be let in on what Sabrina considered the most romantic date ever. Before she could though, her name was called from downstairs and she’d been summoned with a hundred or so duties for the upcoming wedding. It seemed her phone call to her friend would have to wait.

What didn’t wait though? Was Nicholas Scratch’s promise to drop off pictures. Her surprise came after dinner when she had to explain to Zelda and Hilda that _no she hadn’t damaged the school property when she snuck in._ And _no she did_ **_not_** _have sex with her warlock boyfriend on the roof._ It seemed Ms. Wardwell or Salem had ratted her out. When she walked back upstairs there was a small black box with a red bow on her bed. In it she found Edelweiss flowers, which weren’t particularly pretty but reminded her of last night’s movie, a note, and a packet of developed pictures including her new favorite. It was one where she was huddled close to Nick and he was wearing the softest of smiles, he had both arms around her as promised, and they both looked so unbelievably happy. She’d put it in her locker on Monday, and it'd hang proudly. She opened the note and read it immediately. 

_Spellman,_

_I know I said I’d bring these by tomorrow but I honestly couldn’t wait. After waking up with you this morning I couldn’t imagine doing so tomorrow morning and your beautiful face not being the first thing I see. This picture is on my bedside table as we speak. Thank you for allowing me a chance to hold your hand._

_Love,_

_Nick._

It was short, it was sweet and it absolutely brought tears to her eyes. Without thinking twice she did a duplication spell so she had a second copy of her favorite picture, wanting it on her bedside table as well. She’d look at it every morning now when she awoke, and she’d do so for a long time.

She’d look at it on the days he’d walk her to school and the one’s he couldn’t make it.

She’d steal a glance before heading to Dorian’s to meet him, or the Academy library to study. 

She’d look at it when he’d teleport himself and Ambrose away to hide her cousin from the council’s manhunt, praying they were both okay. 

She’d look at it the night of the Masquerade Ball, freshly betrayed by him and wishing she could go back to that night when she was sure she loved him. 

She’d hold it to her chest and let her tears fall on it every single night he was in Hell. 

She’d put it away for good, nearly burning or ripping it, when she returned to her room newly single and heart ripped out when he broke up with her. But she realized she couldn’t, so she just cried and put it at the bottom of her drawer and burned a candle instead. 

She’d look at it, among other pictures of her and her friends, when she felt alone and abandoned by everyone. 

She thought about it, after he sang to her when her brain was on fire. The very same song she’d snuggled with him to, the one she’d declared her favorite and he’d apparently learned by heart. 

But she’d pull it out again, after a semi-cheesy yet still romantic speech about the two of them being endgame. And she’d remember that when she looks back, that whole night was cheesy. 

She’d place it back on her bedside table before heading back to the Academy to merge, Nick’s hand in hers and certain she loved him. And knowing she loved him that night too. 

The picture didn’t move again, held firmly in place by the strength and the power of the love between the two people in it. 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! I also decided that this is when Nick saw the Sound of Music and it was his idea because she talked about it so much. 
> 
> I'm likely gonna do another one that takes place in Part 4 when Nick comes to Baxter High and gets to put her picture in his locker.
> 
> For this one I was gonna try and include Roz and Harvey in this too or make it later in Part 2 but the timeline didn't work out with Roz being blind and then everything in the end of Part 2 happened so fast.


End file.
